The Nanny
by AzurePhoenixWolf
Summary: After peace settled between the colonies and Earth, Heero adopted four children. Heero is now a Preventer agent so he can't not be with them all the time so he hires a nanny. Or twelve, since the kids keep chasing them away. So can Duo step up to the challenge or will he bites the dust too? Why does Duo seem so familar to Heero? And what is Duo hiding? A bit AU, yaoi, and cursing.


I'm back! Miss me? Warnings this story includes cursing, malexmale relationships and it is a bit AU. I don't own anything expect the plot and my characters.

* * *

"I QUIT!" The voice rang out as the middle-aged woman stormed through the room and gather her belongings. The man just stood behind, a check in his hand for the woman's last pay from him. He didn't bother to ask why she was leaving or to stop her. Four pairs of eyes watched as the scene played out. "You Mr. Yuy are heartless and cold! You're kids should've been raised in a zoo! Not in a house like this! I expected more from a war hero like you."

Heero grabbed her wrist when she went to take the check. Yuy glared at the woman, who made the mistake of looking into his Prussian blue eyes. His eyes were icy and held no emotion, making her feel like her soul was frozen and rip from her body. His blue eyes were icy, showing no trace of any emotion. "Mrs. Nine, I suggest you leave now and don't you EVER insult my children again or else I'll make sure no one will hire you." He left go of her wrist and gave her the check. She couldn't run out fast enough. "Good riddance." Heero ran a hand through his hair, causing it to become messier. Turning towards the door he said, "You can come out now."

Four kids appeared in the room; two boys and two girls. Their ages ranged from thirteen to four. They looked up at their father, none of them speaking. It was the youngest one, Amaya, the four-year old, who broke the silence. "Are you mad at us, Papa?" Heero looked at his little girl, his little angel.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that woman…and the fact that I need to find another nanny for you. Maybe Quatre can help." The children nodded.

"May we go to the park, Dad?" Odin, the oldest, asked. Heero hesitated. He had no one to watch them. The butler, James, went to the store and will be there for who knows how long. The nanny just quit and he needed to get back to work. The mission was in three days. But…they were old enough, well at least Odin and Nora, to go to the park on their own. They'll be fine if Odin and Nora watch their little siblings carefully. The park was just two blocks away. Nothing bad can happen two blocks away, right? He really needed to go back to work. He needed all the information he can in order for the mission to be successful. He was wasting time. Heero nodded.

"Stay close together. No talking to strangers and…" Heero continued to lecture the children, who for their part, was nodding and saying "Yes sir. We promise." Five minutes later the kids were out the door, heading towards the park.

* * *

"Well, that worked out swell. We went from one nanny to another one." Odin said sarcastically. "He's not even paying attention to us! What are we going to do?"

Odin, Nora, and Solo were sitting under the slide, talking. Amaya was at the swings; she was the only one laughing, the only one playing. " I don't know," Nora stated, " but we can't keep making our nannies quit…he'll notice."

"But can we do?"

"I don't know!"

"It was your idea! Figure something else we can do."

"Why can't you use your brain and help then? I can't think of everything, you know." They continued arguing until Solo spoke up.

"Um, guys?"

"What?" they snapped.

"Listen."

"I don't hear anything," grumbled Odin.

"Me either." Nora agreed.

"That's the point," Solo said calmly. Nora paled as she realized what he was talking about.

"What's going on?" Odin asked. Nora crawled out from under the slide and turned turns the swings. "Come on! Tell me!"

Nora gulped. "Guys, we're so dead." It hit Odin then. There was no laughter or squeaking coming from the swings. Amaya was gone.

"Well, come on! Don't just stand there, Nora, Solo! We got to find her!"

* * *

Amaya looked around once more. She was lost. While her siblings were fighting, a pretty yellow butterfly caught her eye. She started to case it and it led her here. She was lost. Everything was so big and noisy. There were a lot of people, too. How was she going to get back home? What if she never returns home? That thought scared Amaya. She could felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Big girls don't cry. Big girls don't cry. Big…girls…don't…cry." She started to shake as the tears fell from her face. She wanted to go back home, she wanted her family.

"What's wrong, little girl? Why are you crying?"

Amaya turned her head towards the owner of the voice. It was a man with pretty violet eyes and a long brown braid. He crotched in front of her; his eyes held concern.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. My daddy said so," she sniffled.

"My name's Duo. What's your name?"

"Amaya."

Duo held out his hand, smiling. "Well nice to ya, Amaya. Now we're not strangers anymore, right?" She smiled backed, grabbing his hand. "Now, what's wrong? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying."

"I'm lost."

"How could you take your eyes off of her?" The children cringed at the volume and tone of their father's voice. After an hour of searching for Amaya with no results, Odin, Nora, and Solo went back home to face the wrath of their father. Their father was a quiet person who rarely raised his voice, especially at the children. For him to yell at them showed that he was really furious at them. He told them to watch out for each other! How could this have happened? A knock on his study's door stopped him from yelling at the children again. "Yes?" Heero said in an icy tone. James' head popped in the room. "What did the Preventers say?"

"I did not call them, sir." James answered.

"Why the hell not? Amaya is out there, wondering the streets all alone and you are here wasting my time!"

"I did not call them because Amaya is home. A young man brought her back; he is in the main room, waiting on you."

Heero relaxed at that statement. His baby was home, unharmed and out of danger. He needed to thank the man. On his way out of the study, he turned to face the other three children. "Do not leave his room. Your punishment will be decided when I get back." Heero heard their voices before he saw them. Amaya's voice sounded fine, a little tired but fine. Other voice was male; a nice deep sound, but not too deep.

The man looked to be around Heero's age. Long chestnut hair in a braid, large violet eyes and a heart-shaped face. He looked a lot like Amaya. The man and Amaya were sitting on couch, facing each other, play packet. Amaya's back was towards Heero. Both of them were smiling. Heero cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Thank you for bringing back my daughter, Mister…"

"Duo. Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never lie."

Heero nodded. "Heero Yuy."

"Nice to you meet you."

"Daddy," Amaya's voice brought his focus back to her. "Can Mister Duo stay here for a bit? Please?"

"I'm sure he'll like to but he probably has to get to his job or back to his family." Heero said. He felt bad as the look of disappointment appeared on his angel's face.

"Well," Duo started, "I don't have a job. I was job searching when I ran into your daughter. And as for family, I am a war orphan."

Heero's eyebrow rose. "What about your home?"

"I'm about to be kick out if I don't find a job soon."

"Do you like kids?"

Duo blinked. Heero's question surprised him. Heero looked like he was waiting for an answer and was losing patience, fast. "Yes. I love them and they love me."

"Good you're hired then."

"Hired?"

Heero nodded. "You are hired as a nanny for my four children. Tomorrow we'll go to your home and help you pack so you will live here, since I'm going to you to watch the kids all the time. You'll start once you get settled in." Heero left the room to tell his older kids about their new nanny. He could feel that Duo was trust worthy and that they have met before. He did not see the shocked on Duo's face nor the happiness on Amaya's.

* * *

For those read _Rebirth_ I have not given up on it. I am just...finding my muse. Don't worry. I promise there'll be a new chapter soon. Please review.


End file.
